


Hell on Andalusian Oxfords

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Non lo guarda mai in volto, nota, e forse è più giusto, forse potrebbe rendere tutto più facile. Non sarebbe piacevole leggerci il vuoto che ha sentito nella sua voce e nelle sue azioni fin da quando lo ha conosciuto.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Andalusian Oxfords

**Author's Note:**

> P0rn Fest #8: "Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, mani".  
> COW-T #5: "Qualcosa di prestato". (Ciao Nemi.)
> 
> Il plot originale non è mio, peraltro, l'ho preso da Nemi senza permesso (tranquilli, lei lo sa) e l'ho strapazzato un po' prima di restituirglielo. _Ooops._

Il cuore di Fernando batte come sempre, anche se ha la sensazione di sentirlo denso e sciropposo come se gli si stesse solidificando man mano che gli occhi di Ramos scendono dal collo teso al petto nudo, alla cintura che sta slacciando in quello stesso istante, all'inguine, con un breve guizzo sulle gambe. Non lo guarda mai in volto, nota, e forse è più giusto, forse potrebbe rendere tutto più facile. Non sarebbe piacevole leggerci il vuoto che ha sentito nella sua voce e nelle sue azioni fin da quando lo ha conosciuto.

Fernando fa cadere la cintura a terra con un tintinnio, accanto alla camicia, e si siede sul letto per slacciarsi le scarpe.

"No," lo ferma Ramos, e c'è un accenno di divertimento nella sua espressione altrimenti imperscrutabile. "No, Nando, abbassateli soltanto. Se sentirò la necessità di scoparti, ne possiamo riparlare," aggiunge, e ora sì, lo comprende, quello che ha scambiato per ironia è un sarcasmo duro che è un po' posa e un po' realtà. Fernando non è la puttana di Ramos, non ancora: al massimo può aspirare a essere una delle puttane di Ramos, e sarebbe già molto vista la situazione attuale. Quando si cala anche gli slip, e nonostante abbia ancora le scarpe ai piedi e un groviglio di jeans e cotone intorno alle caviglie, si sente più nudo di quanto non sia ogni volta che esce dalla doccia.

"Sai cosa, Nando," commenta Ramos, dopo avergli fatto alzare le braccia in una sorta di posa plastica da tamarri su Instagram, e Fernando non sa se gli dà più fastidio il nomignolo o la richiesta, "per quanto tu possa essere carino, e credimi che lo sei... i miei _dipendenti_ non possono permettersi di restare con il cazzo moscio per più di dieci secondi. _Senza mani_ ," lo ammonisce, fermando il gesto prima ancora che Fernando possa pensarlo. "Fammi vedere quanto ti piaccio."

Fernando trema appena - Ramos non ha certo previsto dei riscaldamenti per quell'incontro, e sì che ne avrebbe bisogno - ma si costringe a fare quanto gli viene richiesto: si concentra su seni pieni e cosce sode, e poi su muscoli solidi e prese virili, e sul sapore dei baci e su quello dell'intimità, su tutto ciò che lo eccita del sesso, di qualunque sesso; il respiro è più corto, di pochissimo, quando mostra un'erezione quasi piena a Ramos, che per la prima volta da che è lì sembra vagamente interessato a lui.

"Voltati," gli ordina, e Fernando esegue, e ancora ubbidisce quando gli comanda, "e piegati". Sa cosa aspettarsi quando Ramos allarga le sue natiche con entrambe le mani, o almeno è quello che crede, perché lascia andare la presa e poi sente altri rumori - plastica, acqua, qualcosa di viscido, ancora plastica. "Con una faccia simile...," dice quasi tra sé, ma Fernando non sente altro, perché Ramos invade con due dita la sua apertura, senza neppure un'avvisaglia, e riesce a vincere la prima sensazione - opporsi, a qualunque costo - solo con il secondo, più razionale, pensiero - opponiti e ti farà _male_. 

Ramos spinge le dita fino in fondo, gli fa percepire la ruvidezza delle nocche contro le natiche, e poi le estrae quasi del tutto solo per riaffondarle ancora una volta e stimolare la sua prostata con un'angolazione appena diversa. Fernando boccheggia, una sforbiciata, Fernando mugola di fastidio e di malcelato piacere. Ramos usa le sue dita come un vibratore, spingendole dentro di lui con una certa velocità, e con la sinistra manipola i suoi testicoli con un ritmo assai più lento, portando rapidamente Fernando a un epilogo umiliante: gli chiede di venire, lo supplica di farlo godere. È quello che eccita Ramos, è a un punto in cui il sesso non può interessargli più di tanto, _stupido Nando, stupido_ , e giocare con il potere diventa più efficace di un blister di viagra, più eccitante di una folla di accompagnatori al tuo servizio pronti a calarsi le mutande al primo cenno. L'orgasmo cola dal suo sesso senza che possa neppure controllarlo più di tanto, perché il solo contatto della propria mano basta per farlo esplodere di un piacere che non sapeva neppure di poter provare. Fernando si accascia sul letto, lasciando che le mani di Ramos lo voltino sulla schiena, che facciano ciò che più gli aggrada; poi fissa quelle stesse mani, vicine, grandi, con le vene in rilievo e i polsi larghi - Ramos torreggia su di lui come una sentenza - quelle mani che armeggiano con la lampo dei pantaloni e tirano fuori il suo sesso gonfio. Anche a lui bastano pochi movimenti per godere. Fernando ne coglie quasi ogni istante.

Il primo schizzo è violento, inaspettato, e Fernando chiude gli occhi un attimo prima che possa colpirli; quelli successivi sono meno furiosi, riesce a sentirne il calore appiccicoso sulla pelle, poi Ramos gli tira i capelli e, mentre grida di dolore, riversa gli ultimi spasmi salati nella sua bocca. 

Solo allora Ramos lo guarda negli occhi, perso nel riflusso di piacere che va rapidamente scemando, e vede un viso in fiamme per la vergogna, imbrattato del suo sperma, ma incontra uno sguardo non ancora del tutto sconfitto. In un attimo di un'indulgenza inspiegabile, mentre sceglie di non completare la sua illusione come aveva pensato, sistema nuovamente il suo sesso floscio nei pantaloni e gli lancia contro un asciugamano.

"Puoi restare qui, finché lavori per me" dice, e la promessa di un tetto nell'immediato è più di quanto Fernando potesse sperare un momento prima di incontrarlo.


End file.
